1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the testing and sampling of underground formations or reservoirs. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for isolating a layer in a downhole reservoir, testing the reservoir formation, analyzing, sampling, storing a formation fluid, coring a formation, and/or storing cores in a formation fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, often reside in porous subterranean geologic formations. Often, it can be advantageous to use a coring tool to obtain representative samples of rock taken from the wall of the wellbore intersecting a formation of interest. Rock samples obtained through side wall coring are generally referred to as “core samples.” Analysis and study of core samples enables engineers and geologists to assess important formation parameters such as the reservoir storage capacity (porosity), the flow potential (permeability) of the rock that makes up the formation, the composition of the recoverable hydrocarbons or minerals that reside in the formation, and the irreducible water saturation level of the rock. These estimates are crucial to subsequent design and implementation of the well completion program that enables production of selected formations and zones that are determined to be economically attractive based on the data obtained from the core sample.
The present invention addresses the need to obtain core samples more efficiently, at less cost and at a higher quality that presently available.